1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method to prepare a leading edge of a photographic film for framing.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
To be more exact, the invention concerns a method suitable to prepare the leading edge of the photographic film so that a photograph can be inserted without any problem in any type of frame normally available on the market.
The invention concerns also a framing device with employs the above method.
The invention concerns also a photographic film prepared with the device which employs the above method.
A plurality of methods and devices employed to frame photographic films are known in the state of the art.
A single photograph can be inserted into the frame and in this case the film is cut outside the frame, or else the film can be inserted into the frame and in this case the photograph is cut inside the frame. This latter case is disclosed , for instance, in Italian patent application No. 83326 A/88 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,128 to Savio et al issued June 19, 1990.
In both cases the problem to be tackled is how to insert the leading edge of the film or photograph between the two half-frames in correspondence with the window of the frame and at the opposite side to that where the film or photograph is inserted.
There is always a ledge at this position and the leading edge of the film or photograph arrives concave or convex.
Various solutions have been provided to deal with this problem, such as the reciprocal opening of the two half-frames at the side where the film or photograph is inserted, or else the partial opening of the half-frames either on the side of insertion or on the opposite side, or a conformation of the edges of the window suitably arranged to facilitate insertion of the leading edge of the film or photograph, or yet other solutions. All of this entails the inclusion of specialized devices in the framing machines or the use of frames which are more complex to construct together with the additional relative costs.